falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Boar's Galaxy News 3
Hello, children of the Apocalypse! Welcome to GNR, that's Galaxy News Radio, in case you forgot. I am Boar, here to give you the news and tips to help you through your daily lives. The Rivet Rangers, the military force of Rivet City, and the Lyon's Pride, have successfully raided and cleared several buildings of D.C. on the cost of the Potomac River of Super Mutants. These buildings are now being guarded, and refuges from all over are welcome to set up camp here. One is being used by Rivet City to establish a trading outpost for the downtown D.C. area, to trade with all of the small camps inside. First step is going good, Brothers and Rangers. Keep it up. The Talon Company has recently started to send units to Megaton, trying to get in. However, the now strong police force, with Jericho as the head of the new guys, were able to push out the advansing troops. However, tension is rising, and some are suspecting that the nearby Springvale School will be cleared of raiders and used as a base for Talon operations. This may escalate and evolve into a very serious threat, so I ask all of you strong and brave listeners: help out Megaton. Go there and join their police force and prepare to fight the Talon threat. Cuz we need those guys down and quick, cuz we can't afford for Megaton to go down. Travelers have encountered a strange occurence. Up north, right by Minefield, wanderers have found that the heads of those who wander too close to the town suddenly burst off of their shoulders! Oh, and I know what you're thinking, "Oh, that's just friendly old Arkansas, killing folk who go to his home and shit." Well it ain't. Arkansas has been dead for months. This new guy, who the wastelanders call The Hunter, is a much better shot, taking out passerbys from around nine hundred yards with a hunting rifle. With one shot. To the head. So if I were you, I wouldn't take that route by that town. You will lose your mind, and your brain. Up north, our Remnants continue to surprise us. It is amazing how these people came together and created an advanse society through the use of old Enclave gear. They have recently built a second town in their territory, and this one is using farming methods from days of old to grow food and to raise Brahmin. Wow! And I thought that the Canterbury Commons were unique in this aspect, now we have two cities working with plants. And finally, Rivet City has started to ship out new and improved weaponry to the wastes, starting with a few nice rifles. We have the Blitz Assault Rifle, the Lee Lever Action Rifle, and the D.C. Combat Rifle, all of which are of high quality. There's also the Rivet Riot Shotgun and the Ranger Revolver, both of which are amazing as well. These all use standard ammunition, so you should be able to use them just fine. Caravans are being sent out as we speak to spread the goods to the area, so save up those caps, people. This is gonna be worth the money. That's all the news for today, children. Stay beautiful and stay prepared. Category:Boar and His Galaxy News Season 1